Le Chantier
by Ladyboy
Summary: Lorsque Harry et Draco décident de faire rénover leur future maison...c'est pas de tout repos! HPDM
1. ça commence bien!

_**Le Chantier**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

-Bonjour Monsieur ! _m'exclamai-je d'un ton enthousiaste en entrant dans le bureau de l'entreprise de rénovation Repartout-enfin-ça-dépend-quoi.Inc au son de la clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée._

-Madame ! _rectifia le enfin la réceptionniste_

Merde la bourde…

Le (qui est finalement un la) réceptionniste ne daigna lever à nouveau les yeux vers moi qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de toussotements pour signaler que j'étais encore là.

-C'est pour quoi ? _dit-elle d'un ton agressif_

Et j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on soit agressif avec moi…même si je l'ai un peu cherché quand même mais bon on fait tous des erreurs ! C'est ma faute si elle à une « légère » moustache (que certains appelleraient élégamment un duvet mais dans ce cas là c'est carrément le nid…) et une voix plus grave qu'Harry et moi réunis !

-Bah vu que je connais déjà la météo du jour et que nous somme théoriquement dans une agence de rénovation ce serait plutôt pour faire établir un devis pour des travaux !

-Des travaux ?

-Oui vous savez ces choses que l'ont fait pour arranger un appartement ou une maison…mon fiancé et moi voudrions rénover une maison pour nous y installer et nous aurions besoin de voir ce qu'il y a à faire…_dis-je avec un certain agacement_

_-_Oh vous allez emménager avec votre future femme ? _dit-elle intéressée_

-Non avec mon futur mari !

-Mari…mais ?…

-Oui je suis gay ça pose un problème pour les travaux peut-être !_ m'énervai-je_

Après un temps d'arrêt où elle me regarde comme si j'étais un pestiféré, je frappe sur le comptoir avec le dossier contenant les plans,…que je tiens à la main pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

-Hein…euh…pardon vous disiez ?

-Que je vais m'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre ! _hurlai-je en me dirigeant d'un pas furieux_

Je me garrais devant mon immeuble en étant toujours passablement énervé, j'ouvrais la porte du hall avec impatience et prenais l'ascenseur en râlant. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement 26 A je l'ouvris avec rage

-Ah Dray t'est rentré ! Alors quand passe l'exp…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase je me jetais sur Harry pour l'embrasser avidement. Lorsque je le laissais enfin respirer à regret il rit

-Salut moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Comment s'est passée ton rendez-vous au cabinet de rénovation ?

Pour toute réponse je me serrais un peu plus contre lui, resserrant ma prise sur sa taille et plongeant ma tête dans son coup.

-Ok je suppose que c'est encore pas avec cette entreprise qu'on va traiter c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Pfff une espèce de vieille mégère ressemblant trait pour trait à l'arrière grand père de Mc Gonnagal à même pas porté la moindre attention à notre dossier elle s'est arrêtée au « mon fiancé » elle m'a énervé elle en avait absolument rien à foutre des travaux et encore moins après quelle ai compris que j'étais homosexuel et je peux te dire que ça a pris du temps avant d'arriver au cerveau ! _m'énervais-je en faisant tourner l'anneau qu'Harry m'avait offert pour nos fiançailles_

Harry soupira en déposant un baiser dans mon coup pour me calmer (ce qui marche toujours même après cinq ans de relation) et dit

-C'est pas grave on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre !

-Hey mais suis-je bête pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant !_ m'exclamai-je en revenant face à lui_

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension alors que je faisais apparaître une petite fenêtre vers un autre domicile.

-Blaise ! Oh Blaise répond !

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ s'exclama une voix frustrée laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard un Blaise Zabini décoiffé et à moitié vêtu dans la fenêtre _

-Je te dérange ?

-OUI !_ s'exclama mon interlocuteur_

Je souris, en effet depuis peu Blaise Zabini sortait avec Ron Weasley à la surprise de tous. Ils se sont revus lors de l'anniversaire d'Harry et depuis le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils ont…renoué contact.

-Désolé d'interrompre tes batifolages avec Ron mais je voudrai te demander quelque chose…Oh Salut Ron ! _dis-je en voyant le rouquin se faufiler torse nu derrière Blaise qui rougit_

-Draco ! Harry !_ sourit-il en nous faisant un signe de la main_

_-_Comme je le disais donc je voudrais savoir si tu connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait nous faire un devis,…pour la rénovation de notre maison ?

-MmMmMmMm…j'ai peut-être ça dans mon répertoire je vais regarder ça et je te rappelle !

-Comment ça t'as peut être ça ? _demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils_

Harry et moi retenons un rire lorsque Blaise vraiment gêné se retourne vers nous

-Heu j'te rappelle hein !_ murmure-t-il en faisant disparaître la fenêtre_

-J'en connais un qui va avoir des ennuis !_ pouffa Harry_

En effet Blaise allait avoir des problèmes si Ron tombait sur son carnet d'adresse…Ce type est un véritable annuaire à lui seul. Il a fait tellement de…rencontres… qu'il est capable d'avoir à la maison un plombier le dimanche, un électricien à trois heures du mat' parce que son plafonnier clignote, un jardinier pour tailler la pauvre petite plante en pot dans son salon…Ce qui m'a fois peut-être fort utile ! Sauf lorsqu'on a un petit ami si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Bon on a plus qu'à attendre l'appel de Blaise…ce qui devrait prendre un bout de temps à mon avis…_souriai-je en jouant avec la chemise d'Harry _En attendant de pouvoir estimer les travaux dans notre future maison, si nous allions…revisiter notre appartement ?

Harry sourit largement

-Que dirais tu de commencer par…la chambre ? _dis-je en l'embrassant tout en tentant tant bien que mal de me diriger vers l'endroit indiqué_

Il sursauta soudainement

-Le dîner il va brûler !_ s'exclama-t-il en tentant de se dégager du mur sur lequel je l'avais plaqué_

_-_C'est pas grave on commandera une pizza !_ murmurai-je en le rattrapant pour le jeter sur le lit sauvagement_

_**Une bonne heure plus tard…**_

Je m'assois avec difficulté car en effet…le dîner à brûlé mais c'est pas bien grave pour une visite comme ça moi je veux bien bouffer de la pizza tous les soirs !

Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, des lèvres s'égarer dans mon dos avec les quelques frissons qui les accompagnent avant de voir Harry émerger et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu vois c'est malin on a plus de dîner…

-Tu aurai préféré le repas ! _ralai-je en me mettant à cheval sur lui pour déposer des baisers sur son torse_

-Si tu continues comme ça je vais dire que je le regrettes qui saura ce qui va se passer après…_sourit-il_

Alors que la situation commençait à (re)devenir vraiment très intéressante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, une fenêtre apparut au dessus de nos têtes.

-OuhOuu Draco ! Harry !

-Tu crois que si on répond pas il va s'en aller? _murmurai-je en embrassant Harry_

-C'est toi qui lui a dit de rappeler…_sourit-il_

-D'accord d'accord je suis là ! _rallai-je en inclinant la fenêtre vers nous_

_-_Je te dérange ?_ rit mon interlocuteur_

-Ta gueule alors ta trouvé !

-Après une heure d'explications avec Ron grâce à toi j'ai put enfin regarder et oui j'ai un entrepreneur dans mes contacts…

-Tu m'étonnes avec tout ce que t'entreprends…

-Je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit pouvoir venir jeter un coup d'œil à la maison demain vers 14h _continue-t-il sans faire attention à ma remarque_

-Génial merci Blaise !_ s'exclama joyeusement Harry_

Le regard de Blaise descendit sur lui pour glisser le long de son torse nu

-Mais je t'en pris c'est toujours un plaisir !_ sourit-il_

-Hey oh tu veux que je t'aide !_ pestai-je en remontant la fenêtre pour cacher Harry_

-Jalousie quand tu nous tiens !

-Je suis pas jaloux, j'aime pas qu'on matte ce qui est à moi et 'Ry est à moi_ dis-je en montrant l'anneau_

-Du calme mon ptit vélane je vais pas te le prendre et puis je préfère les rouquins !

-Chacun ses gouts_ dis-je en grimaçant_

-Hey !

-Merci du service Blaise j'te rapellerai pour te dire comment ça c'est passé…

-J'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec Harry !

-Crétin je te parlais de l'entrepreneur ! _marmonnai-je en faisant disparaître la fenêtre_

-Bon si on allait manger ? j'ai faim moi ! _s'exclama Harry en se levant_

-Je sais pas si c'est caractéristique des gryffis mais tu as TOUJOURS faim my love !

-Et il y a des fois où ça ne t'embête pas tant que ça ! _dit-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur mon torse avec un sourire en coin_

Je rougis, il rit

-Bon on la commande cette pizza ?

Une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvions tous les deux attablés devant deux grandes pizzas (oui il en faut toujours deux en sachant qu'Harry s'en enfile une à lui seul) à discuter des futurs aménagements à faire dans la maison, première conclusion…ça va pas être de tout repos !

_**A suivre… **_

_Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic j'espère qu'il vous plaît, laissez moi une ptite** review **pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_A très bientôt pour le second chapitre…_

_**Lysiane**_


	2. Y M C A

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Le réveil sonne comme d'hab' je sais plus trop où je suis mais au moins je sais avec qui. Je me lève difficilement et me cogne la tête contre au montent qui est fortement usé de mon côté à cause des coups à répétition et puis franchement qui est le con qui a eu l'idée de mettre des étagères aussi près du dessus du lit !…merde c'est moi qui l'avait suggéré à l'époque.

(Réveil matin 8 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite,  
dans le Macadam a besoin d'un doliprane)

-Harry mon ange tu dors ?

-Oui !

-Pourtant il faut se lever…_murmurai-je au creux de son oreille_

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le sentis me faire basculer d'un bras pour me ramener contre lui avant de me serrer comme un enfant serrerait sa peluche préférée.

-'Ry on va être à la bourre pour le rendez-vous…

-M'en fous on travaille pas aujourd'hui!

-Allez debout la marmotte ! _m'exclamai-je en me dégageant et en emportant les draps avec moi, le laissant tremblant et quasiment nu sur le lit_

-Pervers ! Sadique !

-Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime allez lèves toi !

Une bonne demi heure plus tard un Harry extrêmement ensommeillé apparut sur le seuil de la cuisine baillant comme un zombie crevant la dale.

-C'est des panckakes que je sens ?

-Non…

-J'peux en avoir alors ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel dès le matin il mangeait comme s'il attendait des triplés pour le mois suivant ce qui n'était pas le cas pourtant (où alors on a oublié de me prévenir et ma mère à oublié de m'apprendre certains détail en matière d'éducation sexuelle !)

-'Ry on va être à la bourre…_plaidai-je_

Mais comme toujours je cédai à son regard de chien battu affamé et me dirigeai en hâte vers la cuisinière pour au moins tenter d'arriver au rendez-vous à l'heure.

Alors que je m'attablais finalement face à mon ogre préféré je me dis qu'il avait vraiment des caractéristiques qui faisaient vraiment penser à un enfant et qui me faisaient vraiment craquer…ses cheveux en bataille, quasiment incoiffables ; ses yeux vers émeraude qui brillaient de malice ; son sourire innocent…je sentis un pied me caresser distraitement la jambe sous la table…enfin pas si innocent que ça.

Une heure plus tard nous étions enfin prêt à partir en direction de notre future maison après avoir bien bataillé sur la tenue qu'Harry pouvait décemment mettre pour cette entrevue.

-Non tu ne mettras pas de short pour y aller !

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Harry James Potter nous sommes en hiver tu vas te les geler en short !

-Ha vu sous cet angle…

Enfin bon le principal est que nous sommes **enfin** partis !

En montant dans la voiture Harry me demande

-Pourquoi on y vas pas en transplanant ?

-Parce que les quartier où nous allons est rempli de moldus et que nous ne savons pas si l'entrepreneur est sorcier ou pas et ça pourrait le surprendre de nous voir apparaître soudainement sous son nez…

-Mais si c'est Blaise qui nous l'a conseillé il sera sûrement sorcier !

Je ris

-Oh ça n'en sois pas si sûr tu sais le « carnet rose » de Blaise mélange les deux il ne se limite pas aux sorciers il prend tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main…sans aucun mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr !

-Oh et puis c'est pas grave j'aime bien la voiture ça change un peu ! Mesdames et messieurs veuillez attacher vos ceintures les issues de secours se trouvent pas à l'avant ni à l'arrière mais sur les côtés _dit-il en les désignant avec les bras comme une hôtesse de l'air_

Je hausse un sourcil

-Tu sais qu'il y a des jours où tu me fais peur toi ! Quand mademoiselle l'hotesse aura finit on pourra peut-être se mettre en route non ?

La voiture démarra et quelques minutes plus tard il chantait (très faux) à tue-tête en cœur avec la radio :

-You drive me craaaaazzzzyyyyy I just can't sleeeeep I'm so excitedddd, I'm into deeeep OOOhhhh Craaazzzzy but it feels alrighttttttt Baaaby thinkinn of yoouu keeppsss me up all nighttttttt…

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire devant cette déclaration à deux balles par radio interposée…

-Ils sont pas mauvais les chanteurs moldus quand même ! même s'ils ont une voix un peu aiguë à mon goût et que les chansons sont un peu niaises!

-Harry my love, déjà c'est normal que la voix soit plus aiguë : c'est une fille qui chante (quoi que j'ai pas vérifié…) et puis t'as vu la chanson que t'as choisie aussi tu t'attendais à quoi ! _riai-je_

Une demi-heure de route plus tard (oui je sais décidément on aime les demi heures) je garais la voiture devant la maison.

-L'avantage c'est qu'avec le bazaar que tu as fichu dans la voiture pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passe sur un chantier j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête !

Alors que nous entrons dans la maison qui est il faut le dire dans un sale état nous nous rendons compte que non seulement nous sommes en retard mais qu'en plus…il n'y a personne.

-Eux aussi ils ont du avoir du mal à se lever se matin…_murmura Harry_

Nous nous asseyons sur des caisses laissées là pour le futur hypothétique déménagement en attendant le rendez-vous promit par Blaise.

Alors que nous commencions à nous impatienter nous entendons une musique connue s'élever…avant que cinq « ouvriers » bodybuildés complètement grotesques n'entrent en file indienne sur une musique que je reconnais comme étant….oh non !

-Dis moi que je suis en plein cauchemar…_m'exclamai-je en voyant qu'ils se sont mis a danser_

-Non je crois bien que ce sont…

-…des strip-teaseurs ! Mais qu'est-ce-que…je vais le tuer ! _hurlai-je_ bon les village peoples hors de chez moi !

Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde semblant…réfléchir ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez réfléchissez pas trois heures j'ai dit dehors foutez le camp non de dieu !

Ils s'avancèrent vers moi…

-Faut pas le prendre comme ça mon mignon…_dirent-il en posant une main sur ma joue alors que deux autres m'empêchaient de me dégager_

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir Harry se leva d'un bond et les attrapa poussa d'un coup

-Vous voyez les gars, j'ai un problème…

-Quoi t'est un ex-détenu ? je savais que t'avais la tête de l'emploi !

-Non, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un pose ses sales pattes sur mon fiancé…

Et paf un poing dans la figure, un de moins un ! _(Super Ryry tatatatatam !)_

Alors qu'Harry cassait du village people j'ouvrais une fenêtre…

-Blaaaiiissseee youhouuuu…_dis-je d'une voix de fou furieux récemment échappé de sainte mangouste_

Je l'entendis marmonner d'une voix tremblante

-euh…votre correspondant est absent pour le moment veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore merci ! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

-Mon vieux t'as plutôt intérêt à être absent pour de bon quand je passerai chez toi car sinon je te promet la raclée de ta vie ! à côté les hurlements de Pansy pendant sa période de chaleur te manqueront !

Je ferme la fenêtre et me dirige vers le petit groupe qui s'est formé autour d'Harry, je tapote l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux.

-Hey…

-Quoi ?

Paf !

-J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle mon mignon connard !

Un de ses copains me retourne un crochet du droit que je pends en plein dans la mâchoire, putain je l'avais pas vu venir celui là…

S'en suit un combat acharné plutôt pas banal, il faut dire que se battre contre une bande de village peoples ça arrive pas tous les jours…il faudra que je pense à remercier Blaise comme il se doit pour cela d'ailleurs…

Nous sortons vainqueurs mais un petit peu endommagés quand même…

J'ai la lèvre en sang et l'arcade d'Harry est entaillée, heureusement que j'ai quelques notions de médecine moldue…et une trousse d'urgence dans la voiture.

-Voilà ça ira pour le moment…_dis-je en coupant avec les dents le fil grâce auquel j'ai recousu son arcade._

-J'ai de la chance d'être fiancé à une infirmière ! _rit-il_

Je lui tire la langue (je sais très mature comme réaction mais que voulez vous on ne sort jamais vraiment de l'enfance…surtout quand on en a pas eu !)

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est prêt à repartir nous avons une petite visite à faire…_dis-je avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux_

-Tu sais que tu fais peur comme ça ? On croirai Hannibal Lecter dans sa grande époque !

-Hannibal qui ? _demandai-je en haussant un sourcil_

-Je t'expliquerai quand tu sera grand !

Deux haussements de sourcils

-Je vais te montrer qui c'est le plus grand de nous deux ! dis-je en me jetant sur lui

-Dray pas dans la voiture un moldu pourrait nous voir !

-Et alors c'est ça l'aventure et puis peut-être qu'il apprendra des choses ! _riai-je_

Qui a dit que nous étions de vrai lapins ! Hey non c'est pas vrai je ne suis pas un pervers en puissance ! (enfin autant qu'un ex-serpentard puisse ne pas l'être du moins…….)

(Une…demi heure plus tard :D) 

-Bon on en était où déjà ?

-Tu voulais réduire Blaise en pâté pour chat !

-Pourquoi spécifiquement en pâté pour chat ?

-Chais pas en plus on a pas de chat…

-Enfin bref on s'en fout je vais lui refaire le portrait à la Picasso !

-Nous voilà arrivés devant chez Blaise..._signalai-je avec un sourire sadique_ Heellooowww Blaiisssee alors tu nous ouvres pas ?

-Euhhh non désolé je …cuisine !

-Et alors t'as peur de quoi…qu'il y ait un œil dans ta soupe ! et puis te fiche pas de moi t'as jamais su ne serai-ce que faire cuire un œuf alors cuisiner…allez ouvres moi où je transplane !

-Ok ok j'arrive…_souffla-t-il sur le même ton qu'un condamné à mort faisant ses dernières prières_

Il ouvrit fébrilement la porte, je rentrai aussitôt dans l'appartement en lui collant la baffe de sa vie. 

- Comment c'est passé…l'entretient ?_demande-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin_

-Mais en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ! tu veux savoir comment ça c'est passé ! je vais te le dire pauvre idiot ! ça a finit en bagarre et j'ai du recoudre moi-même l'arcade en sang d'harry avec du fil dentaire ! (qui m'a appelé MacGiver !)

-C'était juste une blague ! je pouvais pas deviner ça aller mal tourner !

-T'as pas retenu grand chose des cours de divination toi non plus…mmmm je sens que ton troisième œil est en panne ! T'as pensé à consulter un ophtalmo il pourrait peut-être t'aider ! _riait mon fiancé_

-Non mais sérieux les gars je suis désolé c'était juste pour te remercier du temps que j'ai passé avec Ron à crier pour lui jurer que ce n'était pas un carnet rose !

-Pourtant ça en est un !

-Non ! c'est juste un….repère de bons contacts !

-Ouai c'est bien ce que je dis ! _dis-je en le jetant sur le canapé_

-Maiiiss disons qu'on est quittes ! _proposa-t-il_

Je jettes un coup d'œil vers Harry qui hausse les épaules

-Et vous avez rendez-vous avec le VRAI entrepreneur demain à 10h ! se précipita-t-il de signaler

-Je te préviens Blaise encore un coup tordu de ce genre et les fleurs je ne les commanderai pas pour mon mariage mais pour ton enterrement ! c'est clair ?

-Non aujourd'hui le temps est plutôt couvert…

-Blaise, mon ami ne joues pas avec mes nerfs !

-Oui oui c'est promis cette fois pas d'embrouilles !

-Mon amour t'est là ! Oh Harry ! Draco ! qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

-Oh salut Ron ! On est juste venus…régler quelques détails avec Blaise !

-Ah très bien ! vous restez pour dîner ?

-Non désolé on a eu une journée vraiment…éprouvante _dis-je en lançant un regard furieux à Blaise _je crois qu'on va rentrer !

-T'en fais pas on vous invitera à pendre la crémaillère de toute façon…_dit Harry_

_-_En espérant qu'on ne pende pas autre chose avant…_marmonnai-je le regard toujours fixé sur mon ami._

A suivre… 

Au début du chapitre la petite phrase entre parenthèse en issue de la chanson « désolé pour hier soir » de Tryo et j'ai changé le « 15h » en 8h voilà lol

_Et voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît tout autant que le premier. Vos reviews sur le premier chapitre m'ont beaucoup touchée merci pour vos encouragements et toutes vos remarques si positives c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic tout comme de lire ce que vous en pensez. Allez continuez sur votre lancée et dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre…un ptite **review** ;)_

_A très vite pour le prochain chapitre…_

_Lysiane._


	3. Brandon ça sera long!

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Bon, une nouvelle journée, un nouveau rendez-vous…et il vaut mieux que cette fois tout se passe bien sinon il y aura également un nouveau meurtre dans la belle ville anglaise.

Non pas que je n'aime pas me faire attaquer par une bande de strip-teaseurs sortis des vinyles des années 70 mais quand même…Le seul mec en tenue de maçon réduite qui pourrait me faire grimper au plafond (à rénover d'ailleurs) dors à mes côtés tous les soirs que Salazar fait alors qu'est-ce qui a bien put passer par la tête de cet imbécile qui est censé être mon meilleur ami ça je me le demanderai toujours.

Comme hier le réveil se fait difficile, Harry se plante devant la télé une tartine de nutella et un bol de café entre les mains pour tenter d'émerger.

…_L'ami du petit déjeuner l'ami ricoré tatatatataaamm…_

Défilent des publicité plus débiles les unes que les autres ,sans parler des soaps à deux balles rediffusés pour deux centième fois !

…Oh Brandon ne fais pas ça ! tu ne peux pas dire à Rose Marie que tu la trompes avec moi surtout…que je suis enceinte ! et que…Rose Marie est ma sœur ! tatatammm…

A vrai dire j'ai eu et j'ai parfois encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce que Harry trouve de passionnant à rester coller des heures durant devant ce cube…quand il m'a expliqué ce que c'était je n'en revenais pas, les moldus passent leur temps à râler à cause des problèmes qu'ils ont dans leur petite vie et une fois rentrés chez eux il se plantent là devant pour regarder d'autre moldus qui sont censés avoir encore plus de problèmes qu'eux, enfin bon ça doit les rassurer de voir qu'il y a plus misérable sûrement !

-Harry, my heart il va falloir y aller dépêches toi !

-Mais Brandon pauvre con c'est malin ! tu as deux femmes superbes dans la famille et tu trouves le moyen de te fourrer dans un pétrin pareil !

Je hausse un sourcil

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce qui va arriver à Brandon et puis comment peut tu dires que ces deux morues sont superbes !

-Ouuuuuuhhh dray est jalouuueuuhhhh ! _dit-il avec un grand sourire_

-Pfffff n'importe quoi pourquoi veux tu que je sois jaloux de deux débiles profondes siliconées qui vivent dans la boite noire dans notre salon !

-Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on dit ouai !

-Et puis je m'en fous t'est gay Harry !

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas contre les belles femmes non plus !

Je lui donne un coup sur la tête avec l'annuaire que je tenais entre les mains

-Aïïïïïeuhh mais ça fait maaalll !

-Tant mieux tu l'as cherché et puis ça te remettra peut-être les idées en place !

-Roh mais boude paaass je plaisantais !

-Pffffff même pas drôle !

OOOOhhhhhhh help ! Le voilà qui me tire par dessus le canapé où je me suis appuyé

-C'est pratique que tu sois léger je t'attrape aussi facilement qu'une plume !

-Pfff c'est juste parce que tu me prends par surprise !

-Ouai l'excuse !

-La ferme Potter !

-Ouuhh on en revient aux noms de familles j'ai peur ! Tu fais quoi avec cet annuaire !

-Je prépare le dîner de ce soir ça se voit pas ! A ton avis qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec un annuaire ! je cherche un numéro la bonne blague ! J'ai perdu celui d'Hermione !

-Pourquoi t'ouvres pas une fenêtre comme pour Blaise ?

-Ah oui merde j'y avais pas pensé…

-Ah qu'est-ce que tu ferai sans moi !

-Oh je serai une pauvre loque humaine vivant dans une chambre de bonne en collocation quelques rats sûrement ! Oh mon héroooosss ! _riai-je ironiquement_

Le téléphone sonna, Harry et moi nous jaugeons

-Allez va répondre ! _dis-je en souriant_

-Pourquoi moi c'est toi le maître de l'annuaire !

Paf ! Aïe !

-Ok Ok j'y vais ! _dit Harry en se massant le crâne_

-Mouahaha annuaire powwwaaa !

Une voix étrangement familière résonna dans le haut parleur

-Monsieur Potter ou Malfoy ?

-Oui Themselves c'est pour quoi ?

-Je suis l'entrepreneur qui doit établir le devis de votre maison qui se trouve 12 rue des abysses si je ne m'abuse et nous avions rendez-vous à 10h or il est 11h30 je me demandais s'il y avait un problème…

-MERDE LE RENDEZ VOUUUSS ! _hurlons nous en cœur_

-Euh non excusez nous nous avons eu un…contre temps _dit Harry en regardant l'annuaire d'un air méfiant_

-Laissez nous une petite demi heure et nous sommes là ! _m'écriai-je_

-Très bien je vous attend, à tout à l'heure alors !_ dit l'homme au bout du fil avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, à croire qu'il nous cache lui aussi une surprise !_

-Une demi heure ! me demande Harry paniqué On est même pas habillés ni rien et il faut une demi heure de route ! du compte faire comment ma sorcière bien-aimée !

-On va transplaner !

-Mais hier t'as dit que…

-Oui mais bon hier on étais pas à la bourre comme aujourd'hui et puis si jamais un moldu nous voit on le tuera et on jette son cadavre dans la mer !

-Ou on peux lui lancer un sort d'oubliettes !

-Ouai aussi…

Une…demi-heure plus tard nous nous trouvions devant la maison avec **un peu** de retard. Harry marche devant et entre le premier dans la maison.

-Alors bleusaille on est en retard ! _entends-je dire d'une voix tonitruante_

_-_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !_ hurlement de joie de Harry_

Je me précipite dans la maison et ce que je vois me la coupe (la respiration bien évidemment )…

-Hagrid nom d'une marmotte mais que faîtes vous là ! c'est vous qui êtes envoyés par Blaise ! _m'exclamai-je_

Grimace intérieure si c'est lui le numéro de Blaise ça veut dire qu'il est dans son carnet rose et donc que…..ahh pouark !

Hagrid éclata de rire

-Non ce n'est pas moi mais mon collègue Jonas qui devait venir, il a longtemps était…lié à Blaise si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…Mais Jonas a eu le malheur de draguer un type en boîte et la fiancée du type en question qui est catcheuse de profession lui a refais le portrait…_explique-t-il avec un sourire désolé envers son ami _du coup je me suis dévoué pour le remplacer surtout quand j'ai vu vos noms sur le carnet de rendez-vous !

-Oh Hagrid je suis tellement content de te voir ! _s'écria Harry en se jetant sur lui_

Je fronçais les sourcils

-Harry je crois que ton fiancé est jaloux, lui aussi je crois qu'il voudrait bien un calin à son tour !

Je rougis et arrivais péniblement a marmonner

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

-Noooon du tout !_ ria Harry_

-Je suis simplement un peu…possessif !

-T'en fais pas mon ami je vais pas te le voler ton 'Ry !_ dit le géant (pas vert non ! vous êtes déprimants)_

-GnGnGnGnGnGnnnnnnnnn

-Ouu possessif le petit dragon !

-Je suis pas petit !

-Oui c'est vrai t'est plus grand qu'Harry !

-Hey ! _s'exclama ce dernier_

-T'en fais pas Harry nous savons tous que plus c'est petit plus c'est hardi la preuve t'as tué Voldy ! Ouahh ça rime en plus ! _s'amuse Hagrid_

-Vous êtes toujours aussi déprimant par moment…

-Draco !

-Oh c'est pas grave Harry il a raison j'ai tendance à parfois raconter des inepties !

-Sinon à part ça pour la maison_………tentai-je_

-Ah oui j'avais oublié !

Pour un entrepreneur ça la fous mal ! _me dis-je_

_-_Alors en fait il faut refaire le plafond_ dit-il en montrant celui ci du doigt (oui merci on sait encore où se trouve le plafond…)_ ainsi que combler les faillies des murs, vous pourrez si vous le voulez abattre un mur ou deux pour agrandir certaines pièces…

Sur ce le mur séparant le salon de la cuisine s'écroula nous faisant sursauter tous les trois.

-Bah…oh moins ça en fait un de moins à démolir ! _continua-t-il_

_-_On a eu de la chance que ce soit pas un mur porteur …_ souffla Harry _

Soudain le plafond trembla, nous nous précipitons dehors à toutes jambes

-ça en était un_…murmurai-je désespéré_

Je me retournais

-Mais où est Hagrid !

-C'est bon les enfants j'ai put limiter les dégâts ! _hurla ce dernier depuis la maison_

Nous courons jusqu'à lui pour voir qu'il avait lancé un sort qui nous était inconnu à l'aide de son « magnifique » parapluie rose récupéré pour l'occasion. Limiter les dégâts…mouais faut le dire vite quand même ! une plaque de plâtre ayant à peu près la taille de l'iceberg qui a coulé le titanic c'était décrochée laissant un trou béant dans le plafond.

-L'avantage c'est qu'on a une baie vitrée toute faite, regarde on voit presque le ciel depuis le rez-de-chaussée ! _dit timidement Harry_

-Ouai on voit aussi les chambres et la salle de bain !_ râlai-je _

-Eh bien il reste…quelques petits travaux à faire pour arranger tout ça…_dit Hagrid_

-Petits ! vous plaisantez ou quoi ils vont être colossaux ! à côté la rénovation du Louvre c'est une partie de rigolade ! _m'exclamai-je_

-Il faut reconstruite le mur porteur et mettre une charpente pour soutenir le plafond afin que le reste ne s'écroule pas une fois que le sort aura été libéré…

-Génial, que du bonheur…_marmonnai-je_

-Et combien de temps prendrons les travaux ?_ demanda Harry_

-Les travaux les plus importants qui feront que la maison tiendra encore debout durerons environs trois à quatre mois sans compter les travaux adjacents pour qu'elle soit ensuite habitable…si tout se passe pour le mieux !

-Oh mon dieu on habitera jamais dans cette maison…_déprimai-je_

_-_Mais si dans quelques mois_…dit Hagrid_

-Qui s'annoncent très long_ !… soupira Harry_

A suivre… 

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! laissez moi une ptite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ce serai génial ! Encore merci à **vous** qui me lisez encore et toujours, merci de m'être fidèle…continuez et laissez moi vos impressions ;)

A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !

Lysiane.


	4. Le temps d'un verre

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Le « Ploc » de notre transplanage résonne dans l'appartement vide. Le silence entre nous est lourd, s'ajoutant au poids de la fatigue. Je m'assoies (m'affale serai peut-être plus approprié mais bon je ne suis pas d'humeur à chipoter) sur la chaise la plus proche me prenant la tête entre les mains. Il est 22h30, nous n'avons pas dîné trop pris par la visite guidée des multiples dégâts et fractures de notre chère future maison. Il y a vraiment de quoi se taper la tête contre les murs (bien que je ne le ferai pas, j'aurai trop peur de voir un autre mur s'effondrer on ne sait jamais…) les travaux seront long et douloureux, comme si nous allions Harry et moi enfanter une baraque en pierre de deux étages et je peux dire sans trop m'avancer dire que le passage sera difficile. Autant un accouchement normal ne dure au maximum « que » quelques heures, là nous en avons pour des mois…autant dire qu'on va le sentir ! Je sens une main se poser tendrement sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est qu'un contre temps avant qu'on puisse y vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! _dit Harry en souriant_

-Et **adopter** beaucoup d'enfants _rectifiai-je_

-Pas forcément nous sommes sorciers il y a des moyens pour…

-A part si tu as envie de prendre des kilos , d'avoir le ventre qui gonfle au fil des mois comme un ballon de baudruche, d'avoir des envies qui casseront les pieds de ton futur mari autrement dit moi à 3h du mat', de bouffer comme deux…enfin avec toi ce sera plutôt comme quatre, de vomir tous les matins avant d'aller bosser, de…

-C'est bon c'est bon je crois que j'ai compris…mais toi ça te dirais pas ?

-Harry, my heart franchement tu me vois avec vingt kilos de plus et des nausées matinales !

-Ben…ouai !

Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel une fois de plus

-Tant mieux pour toi mais personnellement je ne m'y vois pas DU TOUT !

-Ou on peu faire appel à une mère porteuse !

-C'est ça ouai ! et on fait comment pour décider lequel de nous deux l'engrosse, on tire à la courte paille !

Et puis même si c'est toi qui gagne il est HORS DE QUESTION que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, même si c'est la femme qui porte l'enfant, pose ses sales pattes sur toi !

-Et après tu oses dire que tu n'est pas jaloux…_rit Harry_

Je lui tire la langue (oui je sais toujours très mature comme réaction surtout dans une conversation où l'on parle d'avoir un gamin…) Alors que l'homme de ma vie s'apprêtait à répliquer le téléphone sonne (oh c'est balo…) je me précipite dessus avant de me faire attaquer par le survivant (oui les lions adorent jouer avec les serpents vous n'étiez donc pas au courant !)

-Allo ?

-Draco c'est toi ! _hurla une voix à l'autre bout du fil qui m'obligea à éloigner le combiné_

-OUI C'EST MOOOOOAAA _hurlai-je dans le combiné complètement mort de rire_

_-_Fred chéri je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu n'as pas besoin de hurler au téléphone, tu peux parler normalement il t'entendra quand même !_ entends-je Hermione murmurer d'une voix douce_

-Ah…T'EST SURE ?

-Oui je suis sûre essaye pour voir…

-Draco tu m'entends ?_chuchote-t-il_

-Oui Fred je t'entends !_ riai-je_

-La vache 'Mione ça marcheee !

-Oui je sais que ça marche vu que je l'utilise depuis mon enfance mon amour !

-Déliiiirrreeee !

-Tu m'as appelé juste pour voir si le téléphone marchait ?_demandai-je en riant_

_-_Non non pas pour ça je sais que le féléfone marche _(oui ça en a l'air_ ), c'est pour savoir si Harry et toi vous aviez envie de venir nous rejoindre au club on vous attend…

Je me tourne vers Harry qui m'attend une bombe de mousse à rasée négligemment cachée dans le dos…oh oh je sens que ça va être ma fête…Il me fait signe que oui.

-Euh d'accord on va venir vous rejoindre dans une petite heure ok le temps qu'on se…prépare !

-Ouai ouai c'est ça, genre on sait pas ce que vous allez faire pendant une heure ! rit mon interlocuteur

-Fred ! _s'offusque Hermione_

-A tout à l'heure abruti ! _dis-je en raccrochant_

Je m'approche d'Harry qui a comme premier geste de me bombarder de mousse à raser…oui oui c'est nous qui parlions d'avoir un enfant…alors que nous sommes nous mêmes encore de grands gamins…

J'avais bien prévu le truc, il nous a fallu une bonne heure avant d'être à nouveau présentable pour nos amis. Comme j'ai toujours beaucoup faire enrager mon fiancé préféré (non pas que j'en ai plusieurs…) je sors les vêtements qui me vont le mieux…il pense que je suis jaloux, il a raison mais maintenant nous allons voir si ça marche aussi en sens inverse…(-sourire sadique-) Je sors de la salle de bain et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un cartoon, Harry étant le loup avec la langue qui pend par terre et je l'avoue **j'adore** faire cet effet.

C'est quand même impressionnant l'effet que peux produire un « simple » pantalon en cuir « quelque peu » moulant combiné avec une chemise blanche pas tellement opaque et bien serrée…Mais je dois dire également qu'il n'est pas mal non plus, depuis que nous sommes ensemble il soigne plus son look qu'avant ayant le souci de me plaire et ces efforts me touchent…au plus haut point. Il a d'ailleurs une chance considérable que nous devions vraiment sortir à cause de Fred et les autres qui nous attendaient sinon il n'aurait pas passé la porte d'entrée…foi de Malfoy !

-Allez allons-y my love ! souriais-je en l'empoignant par la taille

C'est moi où il est vraiment content de me voir ! me dis-je en souriant

Il rougit

Héhé c'est pas moi…

En un « ploc » nous nous retrouvons devant le club des weasley, le W6…l'un des clubs sorciers les plus populaires de ce moment et oui même ça c'est une affaire de famille chez eux , enfin ils ne sont « que » six des sept enfants à financer et faire tourner le club car Percy Weasley lui est « bien trop occupé pour ces enfantillages, lui il a des choses sérieuses à faire »!( en voyant le fric que ce font ses frères et sa sœur chaque mois il doit s'en mordre les doigts maintenant…) N'empêche que pour les factures mieux vaut être 6 que 2 ! Nous arrivons à l'entrée où une file d'attente s'étend sur une bonne partie de la rue alors que nous nous avançons vers le vigile qui a nos noms sur sa liste V.I.P (ça a du bon de connaître tous les patrons…) et que nous entrons dans la salle devant tout le monde sous une huée de reproches et de noms d'oiseaux nous voyons Fred qui nous tends les bras hystériquement. Je tente de m'enfuir mais Harry me retiens avec amusement.

-Tu crois aller où là reste avec moi…_dit-il avec un sourire en coin_

-Tu me le paieras Potter _murmurai-je en frôlant un endroit stratégique_

Merde Fred m'a vu…

-Enfin les enfants retenez-vous ! j'vous jure quelle paire d'obsédés !

Nous rougissons

-C'est pas moi c'est lui !_ disons nous en cœur_

-Ouai ouai bien sûr et moi je vais me marier avec Rogue !

-Merci du compliment ! _dit Hermione qui vient de nous rejoindre en haussant un sourcil_

-Non mais euuhh c'est pas ce que je voulaaiiss diree c'est une expression tu comprends…

-Ouai bien sûr et moi je suis une serpentard en puissance !

-Hey !

-Oops désolé Draco.

-Hum si nous allions au salon ? _proposa Fred_

Nous nous exécutons et retrouvons toute une bande de rouquins assis sur les fauteuils en train d'évoquer des souvenirs…

…**Une demi heure plus tard…**

-Ah non c'est toi qui m'a dragué !

-Sûrement pas !

-Et il vont se marier ces deux là ! _souffla Hermione désespérée de nous voir faire_

…**Une demi heure encore plus tard…**

-Je te dis que c'est toi qui porteras l'enfant !

-Pourquoi moi !

-Parce que tu étais un gryffi, t'est censé avoir le sens du courage !

-J'ai du rater un épisode là…_dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil_

…**Une demi heure encore encore plus tard…**

-Et voilà t'est complètement bourré je le savais !

-Tu peux parler Dray c'est le cinquième martini que tu t'enfiles !

**-**Je suiis paas bouuuréééé !

-Moooaaa non pluuuus !

(Et paf Harry et Draco tombèrent à terre leur verre à la main)

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

-Fred aide moi à les amener dans la salle R.I.P !

Non non rassurez vous nos deux zéros euh héros ne sont pas morts ils ont juste besoin de ce Reposer En Paix dans cette salle où on met tous ceux qui ont bu un verre de trop en attendant qu'ils se réveillent…Nous allons terminer ce chapitre là pour ne pas les réveiller les pauvres, chuuuut !

**Reviews** please ! qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre !


	5. Gueule de bois et plus si affinités

_**Chapitre 5.**_

-Je vais bien tout vas bieeeeen, je suis gay euhh guai tout me plaîîîîîîîîtt ! (1)

-Chuuuuuuuuut 'Ry ta gueule ta voix résonne, j'ai autant d'écho dans la tête qu'il y en a à 5000 mètres d'altitude en montagne ! _suppliai-je _

-C'est ta faute t'avais qu'à pas boire naaaaa !

-Peut-être mais moi au moins maintenant je tiens debout héhé, j'ai la gueule de bois mais chuis plus bourré !…oh regarde l'éléphant rose !_ dis-je en titubant_

_-_Où ça où ça ? _demanda Harry en tournant sur lui-même jusqu'à perdre l'équilibre_

-Maiis tiens toi debout je vais pas te porter ! je marche pas assez droit pour ça !

-On aurai peut-être du rester coucher dans le bar _hic _! On va _hic_ en chier pour _hic_ rentrer jusqu'à la _hic_ maison ! _suggéra Harry entre deux hoquets_

-Mais t'est trop bourré pour conduire et moi j'y vois pas assez clair ! Tu vois là je sais qu'on est en plaine vu que c'est une grande place et ben pourtant moi je vois des collines ! Et puis boire ou conduire il faut choisir ! (2) donc on a bien fait de laisser la voiture dans cette rue sombre !

-T'as les clés au moins !

-Non je les aies laissées au voiturier en partant…

Harry s'arrêta sur place aussi stable que possible

-Dray…il n'y a pas de voiturier au bar, à qui est-ce que tu as filé les clés !

-Mais si un type avec un bonnet et des mitaines très maigre même qu'il se promenait avec une tasse et un ptit truc en carton pour qu'on lui donne des pièces !

-Oh putaiin t'as donné les clés à un clochard ! _désespéra Harry en se laissant tomber assis dans un coin_

-Un quoaaa ?

-On reverra jamais la voiture si tu préfères !

-Tant mieux je l'aimais pas elle faisait trop de bruit !

-On l'a achetée justement parce que c'était la plus silencieuse sur le marché Dray !

-Pffff pas grave on se remettra au vélo ! C'est silencieux et non polluant ! Il faut sauver la terre !

-Non mais c'est impossible, tu t'est vu quand t'as bu ! (3)

-Bah non j'ai pas de miroir !

-T'est déprimant on dirai un écolo en campagne !

-Ouuuiii il faut sauver les ptits zoziaux !

-Et c'est moi qui suis bourré hein ! Je suis plus clair que toi ! Putain regarde la girafe ! _dit Harry en désignant quelque chose du doigt_

-Mais noooonn 'Ry qu'est-ce que tu déconnes ! c'est juste un super pilier ! On est pas en safari on est à Londres tu crois vraiment qu'on vas voir passer une girafe !

-Bah…ouai !

-T'est encore plus bourré que je le pensais alors !

-Mais on est ouuuueuuhhhhh ! _pleurnicha Harry_

-Oh regarde au loin tu la vois !

-Oui elle est habillée bizarrement pour aller faire des courses !

Je hausse un sourcil, enfin j'essaye, gnnnnnn non pas moyen trop bourré pour être étonné…

-Pfff my love c'est une prostituée elle va pas faire ses courses !…quoi que…mais bref j'te parlais de la maison, regarde là bas au fond on vois notre maison ! On a qu'à marcher jusqu'à là-bas et on pourra pioncer !

-Mais elle est dans un état lamentable, on va se prendre un parpaingsur la gueule ! T'as bien vu la dernière fois la baraque a failli s'écrouler !

-Roh soit pas aussi négatif ! _dis-je en le tirant par la manche pour l'entraîner à ma suite_

…_**Le lendemain matin…**_

Paf ! Aïe !

-Putaiiin Harry tu fais chier arrête de faire du bruiiiiittt ! _marmonnai-je d'une voix rauque_

Tout ce que j'obtins en réponse c'est un grognement du dit Harry que je venais apparemment de réveiller. Mais si c'est pas lui qui fait du bruit alors qu'est ce que… !

J'ouvris difficilement un œil puis l'autre comme s'il pesaient une tonne chacun, gueule de bois oblige, et tombe nez à nez avec…

Je me mis à hurler comme un dément mes réflexes revenant finalement très vite pour me bondir sur mes deux pieds et reculer d'un bond. Harry réveillé en sursaut par ce cri d'effroi regarda la scène sans comprendre.

-Nyyaaaa un mooonnnssstrreeeee ! _criai-je_

Harry haussa un sourcil, putain ça y est il y arrive lui !

-Tu me réveilles pour…une souris ? _demande-t-il incrédule_

_-_C'est pas une souris ! une souris c'est mignon ça porte des gants et chaussures jaunes et un short rouge !

-Non ça c'est Mickey Mouse darling…

-Eh ben comme son nom l'indique Mickey lui c'est une souris ! ça c'est un monstreuhhhhh !

-Non c'est une vraie souris Mickey est sa représentation graphique en plus niais, plus civilisé et plus humain !

-On s'en fooouuut je veux pas d'une théorie sur Mickey débarrasses moi de ce monstreee !

Harry soupira bruyamment

-Putain arrêtes de hurler j'ai mal au crâne et tu vas lui faire peur à la pauvre bête !

-Quelle crève de trouille t'en qu'à faire ça m'arrangera !

Mon fiancé attrapa le monstre par la queue…avant de le remettre à plat dans sa main pour le porter dehors. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Voilà il est hors de porté ton « monstre », dire que t'as travaillé avec des hippogriffes et t'a la trouille d'une pauvre petite souris !

-Je te rappelle que l'hippogriffe en question m'a sauvagement attaqué !

Harry pouffa de rire

-T'avais pas été correct avec lui ! _sourit-il_

-Pffff tous à l'abattoir moi je dis ! ça fera plus de viande pour les gens qui meurent de faim !

Harry se mit à genoux les mains jointes face à un mur plein de fissures

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _demandai-je en me massant les tempes_

-Je pris le dieu du mal de crâne pour qu'il nous vienne en aide !

-Mais crétin on est des sorciers il y a des sorts anti gueule de bois !

-C'est vrai que t'est un expert en la matière ! _sourit-il_

-La ferme Potter ! _dis-je en désignant ma baguette sur lui_

Une gerbe d'étincelle orangées sortit et il se leva euphorique

-Je suis guéri je suis guéri c'est un miracle ! _hurla-t-il_

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de retourner la baguette contre moi, quelques secondes plus tard je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Mais pas pour longtemps…

-Les enfants mais que faîtes vous là ! c'est dangereux !

-Hagrid ? je pourrais vous retourner la question nous sommes chez nous ! _grognai-je_

-Oui vous êtes chez vous, vous direz ça au médicomage qui vous déposeras en morceaux sur un lit de sainte mangouste se demandant ou est la tête après que vous vous soyez fais écrasé par un morceau de plâtre ! _s'énerva le géant _Et puis je vous rappelle Sir Malfoy que je suis votre entrepreneur et que je suis donc là tout simplement pour commencer les travaux !

-Très bien nous venons avec vous juste pour voir comme ça commence ! _dis-je_

-D'accord mais ne traînez pas…

-Vous pouvez parler plus doucement quand même, ça résonne encore un peu…_dit Harry qui se tapait sur l'oreille_

A suivre… 

La première phrase est extraite d'un sketch de Danny Boon, cette petite chansonette me fait trop triper je voyais bien Harry la chanter bourré !mdr

et (3) Les 2 et 3 sont des slogans publicitaires pour la lutte contre l'alcool au volant mais je pense que vous les avez reconnues :p

Nouveau chapitre, je vous ai pas trop trop fait attendre quand même !lol

J'espère qu'il vous plaît…laissez une petite **review** ;)

A bientôt et **merci à tous** pour votre soutien et vos encouragements et toutes ces remarques si positives ça me touche énormément !

Lysiane 


	6. Atterrissage difficile

_**Chapitre 6.**_

-Alors voilà , en haut sur l'échafaudage c'est Jean-Pierre, sur le toit c'est William…

Le dit William fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire colgate-extra-blancheur à Harry

-Mmmmmmm salut William ! _s'exclama Harry enthousiaste en voyant l'homme blond foncé aux yeux bleu_

Je l'attrapais par le bras et le tirai violemment à ma suite

-Aïe Dray doucement tu me fais mal !

-Oh tu te souviens que j'existe ! _râlai-je en le lâchant pour suivre Hagrid en boudant_

-Maiiiis qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? _demanda mon fiancé_

-Mmmmm salut Williaaaamm ! _imitai-je en battant des cils_

-C'est pas vrai j'ai pas fais ça !

-Si tu la fais c'est limite si tu brandissais pas un panneau « Viens je t'attends ! »_ pestai-je_

Hagrid quand à lui attendait qu'on se calme apparemment fort amusé de la situation

-Maiiiiis tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !

-Arrêtes de regarder des soaps ça commence à déteindre !

-T'est méchant !

-Et toi dépravé !

-ça te gênes pas d'habitude !

-Oui parce que c'est avec moi !

-Ahah t'est jaloux !

-C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je serais jaloux de ce petit connard arrogant et prétentieux qui se pavane sur mon toit avec un pantalon qui descend et sans chemise et qui allume ouvertement mon fiancé ! Je le déroche de mes tuiles quand je veux celui-là d'ailleurs ça tombe bien ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas entraîné au tir à la carabine là j'ai une cible de choix! Et tu crois que si je le dégomme on aura un cadeau ! Oh oui une poupée gonflable peut-être pour calmer tes ardeurs vu que je te suffi pas ! _m'emportai-je_

Harry était passé du léger rouge fin-de-cuite au blanc linceul fin-de-vie.

-Mais…mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes enfin ! Ce mec je m'en fous comme de l'an 40 ! C'était juste pour rire ! Il est ridicule, il m'attire autant que Rogue et le monstre dans le lac réunis! _bégaya Harry_

_-_Ah ben merci !_ s'exclama le mec en question qui suivait la conversation depuis mon toit_

-TOI TA GUEULE !_ hurlons nous Harry et moi en cœur_

-Sérieusement Dray tu crois vraiment que j'aurai accepté de t'épouser, de construire une maison et d'envisager un enfant avec toi si je pensais que tu n'étais pas le seul avec qui je pourrai passer ma vie ? Soit réalistes my heart tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare aies un peu confiance en moi! _rit-il_

Je soupirais et lui ébouriffais les cheveux déjà bien emmêlés en le prenant par la taille

-Mais je reste ferme sur un point : arrêtes les soaps franchement Harry, à ce rythme tu vas nous finir en hétéro larmoyant ! _souriai-je_

Je reçus un coup à l'arrière de la tête

-Hey c'est qu'il est méchant le petit lion !

Deuxième coup

-Tu veux te battre c'est ça tu veux te battre ! _m'esclaffai-je_

-Euh les enfants vu votre carrure vous seriez capable de vous assommer mutuellement et d'avoir un mal de crâne bien pire que celui d'une post-cuite après ! _ria Hagrid _rappelez vous à Poudlard la seule fois ou vous avez failli vous battre vraiment je vous ai retrouvé une demi-heure plus tard endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre!

Nous rosissons légèrement à ce souvenir car deux jours plus tard nous nous hurlions dessus lors d'une de nos nombreuses altercations dans le parc que nous nous aimions.

« Je t'aime espèce de pauvre dégénéré mais t'est trop aveugle pour le voir ! » m'avait hurlé Harry, la plus belle insulte qu'on m'ai jamais faite !

-Faut croire qu'on est pas faits pour se battre ! _ria Harry_

-Mais j'aurai de toute façon gagné ! je gagne toujours ! la preuve tu vas porter l'enfant !

-ça ce n'est pas réglé Malfoy ! je ne démords pas de ma position c'est toi qui la portera !

-Sûrement pas et puis…

-Le type là bas qui cherche à se frayer un chemin dans la jungle qui vous sert de jardin c'est Allan _coupa Hagrid _celui qui brandit les lames pour tailler l'herbe c'est Freddie, celui qui saute de branche en branche c'est Peter, les trois dans la maison ce sont Thierry, Bertrand et Barnabé. Bon vous voyez que nous sommes quand même assez nombreux et qu'il y a de quoi faire, vous pourrez venir de temps en temps aider mais seulement une fois que la maison aura été arrangée afin qu'elle tienne debout toute seule de préférence.

-En résumé on se fait jeter c'est ça…

-Hey Roger arrêtes avec ton marteau piqueur ! _s'exclama Harry_

-Euh my love, il s'appelle Thierry et tout ce qu'il fait c'est donner un coup de marteau pour planter don clou…

-Et vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer !_ conclut Hagrid _

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, une demi heure plus tard nous dormions à point fermés dans notre appartement…jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous réveille.

Je réveille Harry et m'avance à tâtons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Hermione ? Fred ? _demandai-je incrédule_ qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là !

-Salut nous aussi on est contents de te voir ! _railla Fred_

-Je suis enceinteuuuhh !_ hurla Hermione_

Je haussais un sourcil

-Hermione je veux pas te faire un choc mais ça fait trois mois que tu l'est et qu'on le sait déjà…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en riant en me suivant jusqu'au salon

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est que nous venons d'aller voir le médecin et qu'il nous à dit que c'était un phénomène rare mais réalisable, je porte un second enfant qui s'est greffé en route au premier ce qui veut dire que le premier naîtra en mars et le second en juin ! c'est quand même incroyable !

-Mon dieu des jumeaux…encore oh non pitiéééééééé !

Fred rit

-Et vous vous avez décidé qui porterai l'enfant finalement ?

-Harry ! _dis-je_

-Draco ! _dit Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce_

_-_En gros vous avez toujours pas décidé_…ria Hermione_

Je regardais mon fiancé et nous soufflons en faisant signe que non.

-Au pire si vous vous décidez pas vous pourrez toujours adopter des poissons rouges il paraît qu'il sont de très bonne compagnie ! demandez à Snape ce sont ses seuls amis !

-Fred je te rappelles que tu parles de mon parrain…_signalai-je avec un léger sourire_

-Bah personne n'est parfait ! toi tu as une famille un peu…hum…spéciale ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que je veux en faire une autre elle sera tellement parfaite que ça compensera ! _riai-je en faisant un signe vers Harry_

_-_Ce n'est pas par la flatterie que tu me convaincras de porter le gamin mais merci quand même !_ ria Harry_

_-_Fallait essayer !_ dis-je en haussant les épaules _Et puis tu n'est pas parfait…tu ronfles !

-Oh menteur ! c'est même pas vrai !

-Pourquoi tu t'est réveillé pour vérifier si c'était le cas ! _riai-je_

-Si tu veux savoir toi tu parles quand tu dors !

-Bah oui je te dis de la fermer !

Hermione et Fred riaient alors que nous bataillons gentiment

-Mon dieu t'imagines si l'enfant ronfles et parle dans son sommeil ! _m'exclamai-je terrifié_

Harry éclata de rire

-C'est pas grave on l'aimera quand même mais je plein l'homme ou la femme qui vivra avec plus tard !

-Oh je supporte bien un ronfleur invétéré fan de soap moldus comme quoi tout est possible !

Et paf je me prends un coussin dans la tête

-Si vous avez un enfant ensemble moi je veux pas être la marraine ! ce sera le pire garnement que poudlard ai jamais connu ! _rit Hermione_

_-_Faudra inviter Russard au baptême histoire qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir !_ dis-je_

_-_Surtout si je suis le parrain, j'ai beaucoup de savoir à transmettre !_ dit Fred une main solennellement posée sur le cœur_

-Tu as deux futurs délinquants (désolé Herm' mais faut voir la vérité en face) en route pas besoin de pervertir le notre ! _s'exclama Harry_

-Sinon le chantier avance, quand est-ce qu'on prend le thé dans votre nouvelle baraque !_ demande Fred_

_-_Demande à William !_ ralai-je_

Fred hausse un sourcil

_-_Dray !_ menace Harry_

-ça va ça va je plaisante !

-Bah le chantier à un retard monstre la maison à failli s'écrouler elle est retenue par un sort pour vous dire !_ continue Harry_

-Si je peux vous aider…

-Après tout pourquoi pas ! On pourrait s'attaquer au jardin ! comme ça les hommes qui y sont employés pourront s'activer sur la maison et le chantier avancera plus vite !_ m'exclamai-je_

-Très bien ! je vais venir vous aider je sens que ça va être drôle !

_-_Et je vais appeler Ron et Blaise qu'ils nous filent un coup de main !_ se réjoui Harry_

-C'est décidé demain on s'attaque à notre jungle personnelle_…jubilai-je_

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre héhé le chantier va enfin véritablement avancer ! mais aller savoir ce qu'il va se passer pendant que nos chers amis s'attaquent au jardin…à votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? **Merci** pour vos **reviews** qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! merci de m'être fidèle ! allez **laissez m'en une autre** pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;)

A très bientôt

Lysiane.


	7. Une hallucination?

_**Chapitre 7.**_

Le lendemain matin nous étions une « belle petite troupe » à arriver sur le chantier. Harry et moi en tête, accompagnés de Fred, Georges (informé au dernier moment de « l'aventure » avait absolument tenu à nous accompagner) Ron et Blaise. Hermione restant chez elle à cause des jumeaux qu'elle portait et qui la fatiguaient déjà beaucoup (imaginez ce que ce sera lorsqu'ils seront adolescents…).

-Mince j'ai oublié de prévenir Hagrid de notre venue ! _m'exclamai-je_

-C'est pas grave il ne sera pas trop surpris je pense ! _répondit Harry_

-J'en suis pas si sûr, personnellement je te verrai débarquer avec un grand sourire et une faux sur l'épaule j'aurai quand même légèrement peur ! _rétorquai-je_

-Les enfants ! qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ! _demanda Hagrid_

-On passait par pur hasard par là avec pelles, râteaux, tondeuse, faux, etc., etc. et on c'est dit tiens pourquoi ne pas débroussailler le jardin ! _rit Georges_

Le géant éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui manqua de faire tomber Ron sous le coup de la surprise.

-Très bien ,dans ce cas je vous laisse faire vous connaissez le chemin ! _nous dit-il à Harry et moi_

Les deux propriétaires opinèrent en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison

-Prononce un seul « William » et je te promet que c'est moi qui me sert de la faux ! _murmurai-je à l'oreille d'Harry_

-Et vous deux pas de cachotteries ne profitez pas de la situation pour vous rouler dans les herbes hautes hein ! Ouah mine de rien je suis entouré d'hommes qui aiment les hommes ! Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si je saute sur un ouvrier à la fin de la journée à force de vous voir vous bécotter !

_-_Oh la ferme Georges !_ râla Ron_

_-_Putain t'est lourd !_ souffla Blaise_

_-_T'en fais pas on est pas contagieux tu sais !_ riai-je_

-Et puis Fred est presque marié à Hermione je te rappelle !_ souligna Harry_

-Ah oui je t'avais oublié toi !_ s'exclama Georges en se tournant vers Fred qui lui fit un geste fort grossier_

Alors que les jumeaux se battaient gentiment, que Ron et Blaise se serraient l'un contre l'autre de peur de se perdre sûrement, Harry chantonnait gaiement

-Hey oh hey oh on s'en va au boulot lalalalalalalalala hey oh hey oh hey oh

-Harry darling, arrêtes de chanter s'il te plaît il fait beau et j'aimerai bien que ça continue!_ dis-je en riant_

Alors qu'il allait répliquer il n'y eut soudain…plus rien.

-Harry ? Harry ? réponds t'est où ! Hey les gars venez vite Harry a disparu !

-Dray c'est pas drôle déjà qu'on galère comme des malades à avancer !

-Putain mais je vous dis qu'il a disparu ! _hurlai-je_

Je m'avançais vers l'endroit où mon fiancé se trouvait avant de « disparaître » en l'appelant lorsque soudain…

Je me sentis chuter encore et encore pour finir par un atterrissage brutal.

-Arrêtes donc de jurer pour quelqu'un d'origine aristocratique tu as vite oublié les bonnes manières ! r_it Harry se plantant face à moi_

-Et ça te faire rire andouille ! On est où au juste ? _demandai-je en regardant autour de moi_ C'est bizarre mon petit doigt me dit qu'on est plus tout à fait dans le jardin hein ?

-Bravo perspicace ! Qu'est ce qui t'as mis sur la route, la forêt vierge derrière toi, l'océan derrière moi ou le fait que tu sois assis sur une fée en train d'agoniser ?

Je hausse un sourcil et tourne la tête. En effet une petite fée blonde avec une robe verte aussi grosse qu'une libellule se débattait en pestant…

-Je suis une célébrité sortez moi de là! A travers le monde entier toutes les fées m'idolâtrent ce n'est pas pour que je finisse écrasée sous un faux blond aux allures de _drac_-queen ! _hurlait-elle_

Je rougis sous la colère

-Ecoute moi bien espèce de moustique, de un je ne suis pas un faux blond ! et un mot de plus et je t'écrase pour de bon ! Et puis une célébrité, toi ? ah je me marre je t'ai jamais vue nulle part !

-Hum my heart, c'est la fée clochette…_dit doucement Harry_

-La fée quoi ?

-La fée clochette inculte !_ s'exclama Blaise qui venait d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin suivi de tous les autres membres de la troupe_

_-_ça m'avance !_ grognai-je_

_-_Laissez tomber on ne fait pas d'un âne un cheval de course !_ s'écria la fée avant de se dégager pour voleter autour d'Harry _toi par contre mon mignon si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux compter sur moi ! _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil auquel Harry sourit_

J'attrapais l'intruse et serrai la main

-Hey le moustique bas les pattes ! il est à moi et tu n'est pas de taille à lutter !

-Dray évite de l'écraser on va avoir besoin d'elle si on veut sortir d'ici un jour ! _expliqua mon fiancé_

-M'en fiche je préfère encore partir à la nage plutôt que de devoir faire confiance à cette chose !

-Il y a des crocodiles ! _s'exclama la fée_ demandez au méchant pirate du coin il a perdu sa main à cause d'eux ! maintenant il suit une psychothérapie pour limiter sa volonté de vengeance qui l'amènerai à se faire bouffer celle qui lui reste de valide!

-Mmmmmm bon d'accord ! _râlai-je en la lâchant_

-Je voudrais pas jouer les troubles fête mais…comment on a atterrit ici au juste ? _demanda Ron_

-J'ai marché sur un portoloin comme vous tous je pense ! _dit Harry_

_-_Un portoloin qui nous emmène à…_cherchai-je en regardant autour de moi_

_-_A Neverland, le pays où on ne grandit jamais !_ s'exclama la fée outrée _

-Le problème c'est qu'on a déjà tous grandit moustique ! Regarde nous sommes tous en couple ou fiancés et certains d'entre nous pensent même à faire un enfant alors pour la rengaine je-veux-pas-grandir t'est un peu à la bourre ma vieille ! _raillai-je_

-Je suis pas vieille ! J'ai seulement fêté mais 268 ans avant hier !

-Ah oui pardonne moi tu est de toute première fraîcheur !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant arrêtez de vous disputer c'est énervant à la fin ! _s'exclama Fred_

-Vous voulez partir très bien mais attendez vous à des surprise !_ rit la fée en se dirigeant vers la forêt_

-On va où là ?_ demanda Blaise_

-Au supermarché j'ai besoin de faire des courses crétin ! On va trouver Peter Pan lui seul pourra vous aider !

_-_Eh ben on est pas dans la merde !_ soupirai-je_

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! mdr bon ok j'ai encore un peu forcé sur le côté bizarre mais bon après tout c'est pas drôle sinon ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? une petite **review** ! Cette aventure s'étalera sur plusieurs chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore tout à fait combien. Les nouveaux chapitres seront peut-être un petit peu plus long à arriver vu que la rentrée est demain --' et que donc j'aurai moins de temps pour les écrire mais n'ayez crainte ils arriveront c'est promis !lol

**Merci à tous !**

A très bientôt

Lysiane


	8. Un conte de fée?

_**Chapitre 8.**_

-C'est encore looooinnn ? _demandai-je dans une énième plainte_

-C'est déjà moins loin que la dernière fois où tu l'as demandé, il y a cinq minutes Blondie ! _râla Clochette_

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça moustique !

-Pourquoi tu préfères Boucle d'or !

-Que quelqu'un me donne une tapette à mouche, un insecticide, du ruban adhésif n'importe quoi merde !

-Tiens attrape !

-Georges qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un canard en plastique ! _m'exclamai-je en réceptionnant l'objet_

-Bah j'en sais rien t'as dis n'importe quoi et c'est tout ce que j'ai sur moi !

-Tu vas sur un chantier et tout ce que t'as dans les poches c'est un canard en plastique ? _demande Ron en levant un sourcil_ Je te savais dérangé mais pas à ce point !

-Héhé comment tu crois que 'Mione a fait pour choisir lequel de nous deux elle prendrait, elle a choisit le moins con ! _s'exclama Fred en riant avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par son jumeau_

_-_Chut ne faîtes plus un bruit nous approchons d'une zone à risques !_ chuchote le moustique_

PAF !

-J'ai dis pas un bruit nom d'une punaise !

-Désolé !_ marmonna Harry qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans une racine et de s'étaler à terre_

-Décidément même des doubles foyers te suffisent plus Harry va falloir penser à les remplacer carrément par des loupes ! _rit Blaise_

-Blaise tu va t'en prendre une !_ menaçai-je_

-Oh désolé mon dragon je ne voulais pas offenser ta damoiselle !_ rit-il de plus belle_

-Tu l'aura cherché !

Je me jette sur lui sous les soupirs las de Ron et Harry habitués à nos amicales querelles.

-VOS GUEULLLLEEESSSS ! _hurla la fée_

-Oh Oh…_soufflons nous en voyant un pirate écarter les feuilles derrière elle nous souriant d'un air carnassier_

_-_QUOI !_ hurla le moustique en nous voyant tous figés d'horreur_

_-_Derrière toi !

-Oh Oh…

Une demi heure plus tard ( :) ) enfin quelque chose dans ce goût là du moins…nous nous retrouvons tous entassés dans une cage suspendue à une branche

-Rah à nous voir entassés comme ça on se croirai à la pêche à la morue ! _s'exclame Georges_

-Hey oh parle pour toi ! _protesta Blaise_

-Si il y a une morue ici c'est l'espèce d'insecte avec une perruque blonde même pas capable de nous sortir de là ! _râlai-je_

_-_Hey oh c'est facile de tout mettre sur le dos des plus petit que soi!_ répondit le truc en question ligoté et attaché à la cage afin d'être sûr qu'elle n'aille pas loin_

_-_Aïe Harry bouges ton pied tu me l'enfonces dans les côtes !_ pesta Ron_

_-_Ah non désolé c'est le mien !_ dit Fred_

_-_Je vous préviens que si l'un de vous profite de ce moment très gênant pour me peloter je porte plainte !_ s'exclama Georges qui se reçut de nombreux coups de pieds, de mains,…_

-Aïe bande de brutes au viooool !

-Mais arrêtez vous allez finir par me donner le mal de mer à force de gigoter dans tous les sens ! _protesta clochette_

Soudain le filet se brisa et nous tombons tous à terre ce qui à force commence à devenir une mauvaise habitude.

-Allez il est temps de monter à bord moussaillons ! _s'exclame un vieux pirate borgne extrêmement cliché_

-Oh non le capitaine spatule ! _s'exclama la fée_

_-_Hein ?_ demandons nous tous d'une même voix_

_-_Le nouveau capitaine à la mode qui terrifie tout le monde crochet étant Out. Et on l'appelle comme ça à cause de la spatule qu'il a à la place de la main gauche qu'il a perdue à cause d'un lapin enragé_ explique-t-elle_

_-_Mon dieu et on dit que le monde sorcier est bizarre_…soupirons nous_

-Trêve de bavardages et grimpez !_ ordonna le capitaine_

Nous nous exécutons en soupirant nous demandant ce qu'il va encore nous arriver à bord de cet engin de malheur.

-Le Black Pearl…ça me dit quelque chose !_ marmonnai-je_

_-_Oh le copieuuur il a piqué le nom du bateau de Johhhnnnyyyyy !_ s'exclama Harry outré_

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant

-C'est qui ce Johnny j'le connais !_ m'énervai-je_

-Tu regardes donc jamais les films moldus !_ s'étonna Blaise_

-Pourquoi je devrais ?

-Hum Hum je voudrais pas vous déranger mais vous êtes censés être terrifiés et vous demander ce qui va se passer en tremblant !_ précisa un matelot_

-Ah oui désolé !…Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faiiiire !_ s'exclama Fred_

-Mouhahaha comme tout pirate qui se respecte je vais vous faire subir le supplice de la planche !_ s'exclama le pirate en chef d'un air qui se serai voulu démoniaque_

-Le supplice de la planche ? va falloir qu'on cloue des planches ensembles jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ? _demandai-je en haussant un sourcil_

-Non il va nous faire avancer ligotés sur une planche en bois au dessus de la mer peuplée de crocodiles_ précisa Harry_

_-_Ah d'accord je me disais que c'était bizarre aussi !

-Qui va être le premier à y passer ! _hurla le pirate_

-Hey oh l'ancêtre ça va pas la peine de hurler on est pas sourds ! _râlai-je_

_-_Bon on va décider à la manière des pirates alors…Plouf plouf ce sera toi qui crèvera !_ fit-il_

-Hey oh oh hey non moi d'abord ! Attendez vous n'allez quand même pas poser la main sur le père de mon futur enfant ! Si y en a un qui doit y passer c'est moi vu que c'est lui qui portera l'enfant !_ m'exclamai je nerveusement en voyant le doigt du pirate pointé sur Harry_

-Hors de question !_ s'opposa celui-ci_

_-_Pour quoi la planche ou l'enfant ?_ demandai-je_

-Les deux !

-Harry ne soit pas borné si l'un de nous deux doit y passer ce sera moi d'abord ! Et puis le ventre rond tirai à merveille !

-Je t'ai déjà dis non c'est pas possible ça !

-Bon il faut se décider les tourtereaux lequel des deux passe sur la planche ?…_demanda le capitaine spatule avec un sourire édenté _

A suivre… 

Moi sadique ? qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ! je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! lol

Alors qui va y passer, qui va porter l'enfant ? tadam suspense !mdR

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite ;)

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plut, j'en suis assez contente, laissez moi une petite** review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Merci à tous **pour votre soutien, vos reviews qui me remplissent de joie, vos encouragements c'est** un plaisir **d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous !

BizOos

A bientôt ;)

_Lysiane_


	9. Une comédie musicale?

Chapitre 9 

-Non mais et il va pas nous les briser le pirate, l'un de nous deux doit aller faire trempette en sachant qu'on va de toute façon sûrement tous y passer alors il y a pas le feu! _m'énervai-je_

_-_Et puis ce serai le comble qu'il y ait le feu sur un marais !_ pouffa Georges_

_-_Abrutis c'est pas un marais c'est un lac !_ dit Fred_

_-_C'est un océan bande d'incultes !_ intervint Ron_

_-_Comment vous pouvez le savoir d'abord, vous en avez fait le tour pour vérifier ?_ demanda Georges en leur tirant la langue_

-T'en fais pas je vais bientôt devoir y plonger, avant de me faire bouffer par les crocodiles je leur demanderai a quelle famille appartient cette étendue d'eau !_ ralai-je_

-Oh merci mec c'est sympa !

Je levais les yeux au ciel me disant une fois de plus qu'ils étaient tous incurables alors qu'Harry protestait (bien que personne ne l'écoute…). Soudain un pigeon passa et une aimable défection atterrit sur la tête du capitaine du navire qui lui lança milles insultes et lui demanda de conseiller au lapin enragé de souscrire une assurance décès mais cela c'est une autre histoire donc revenons à nos lapins…euh pigeons…euh spatules…euh ah nos Harry ! voilà (ouf…) là il se passa un grand-je-ne-sais-trop-quoi-et-je-préfère-pas-savoir, je pouvais seulement assister impuissant au spectacle engendré par ce je ne sais quoi.

Harry se précipita vers l'avant du bateau en chantant

-Nearrrrrr, farrrrrrr, whereverrrrr you aaaaareeeee

Ne contrôlant plus mon propre corps je me précipitais à se suite en chantant

-I believeeee that the heart does go oooooooon

Je vois Ron qui ne comprenant rien non plus se jetta sur Blaise (qui tomba à la renverse) en chantant

-Once mooooooore you ooopeeeen the doooooor

Blaise qui répliqua

-And you'reeeee hereee in myyyy heaaaaarttttt

Et tous en coeur nous reprenons

-And my heaaaart wiiiiill go ooon and onnnnnnn

Répetant cette dernière phrase encore et encore, je suis qu'à Broadway nous monterions une comédie musicale du tonnerre ironie , et de plus en plus fort. Tellement fort que tous les pirates en perdent la raison, c'est une véritable hécatombe la plupart décident de se jeter dans la gueule des crocodiles plutôt que de subir nos chants une minute de plus. Le pirate-en-chef sort son pistolet et le retourne contre lui-même.

-Adieu monde cruel ! _s'exclame-t-il tragédien et puis PAF ! PAF ! parfois le pirate fait PAF !_

Le chant s'arrête enfin alors que je nous pensais sauvés me voilà debout sur l'avant du bateau, sur le dernier rempart avant la mer (le lac ou le marais comme vous voulez) m'écriant les bras en croix

-Je suis le maîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître du mooooooooonnndeeee !

Et enfin tout s'arrête je retourne sur le bateau avec mes amis morts de rire et les autres qui sont morts tout court.

-Lequel d'entre vous à fait ça bande de veracrasses ?! _m'exclamai-je furieux qu'on se moque ainsi de moi_

_-_C'est pas nous !_ s'exclamèrent Fred et Georges qui se mirent à chanter « Maiiiis nooon c'est pas mooooi qui ai volé l'orangeuuuuh »_

J'entendis un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres, en levant la tête j'aperçus un lutin vert qui devait être un peu gay sur les bords à en juger par sa tenue moulante et ses collants verts ne cachant **rien**.

-Peeeetteeerrrrrr !….._hurla la fée tel une groupie hystérique_

Je ressentis une petite décharge électrique me parcourir, nous nous regardons tous les six et je sus ce que cela voulait dire…Avec un sourire je murmurais un sort, me saisissais du fusil que je venais d'appeler et tirais

-Pannn !…_fit le fusil avant que la balle ne touche le dit Peter Pan en plein dans le cœur_

-Yesss jackpot 100 points, en plein dans le mile ! _m'exclamai-je heureux alors que clochette paniquait_

-Assassin, terroriste, racaille, délinquant,…_hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur Peter dorénavant couché les bras en croix sur le bateaux_

Je me penchais pour mieux « voir la bête » et rit

-Je le mettrai bien comme trophée dans le salon celui là ! _dis-je à Harry qui sourit_

-Psycopaaaaaathhhhhhhe ! _beugla le moustique_

-Oh lala mais No Panic le moustique! T'as jamais lu un conte ou quoi ?! Le héros ne meurt jamais ça ferai tâche !

Je poussais du pied son idole qui se réveilla en sursaut en lui faisant

-BOU ! ahah t'as eus peur hein ?! Clochette je t'ai répété cent fois que je ne peux pas mourir, à côté de moi Highlander c'est une chochotte!

-T'as de la chance d'être invincible crois-moi sinon je te dissèquerai tel une grenouille, dont t'as déjà l'habit en plus, pour m'avoir fait chanter bougre de crétin !

-Oh ça va je voulais juste m'amuser un peu et grâce à moi vous vous êtes débarrassé des Autres ! Il faut dire que si j'étais pas immortel je me serai bien tiré une balle aussi tellement c'était faux !

-Hey oh ! protesta Harry il y plein de gens qui m'ont dit que j'avais un bel organe !

Je me tournais vers Fred et Georges qui se retenaient de rire

-Je vous rappelle entre parenthèses que nous avons récupéré notre magie, que j'ai plus de pouvoirs que vous deux réunis alors faîtes un seul commentaire…_menaçai-je_

Je ne pouvais tout de même m'empêcher de sourire face à l'éternelle innocence de mon mari, il était capable de sortir des choses avec un double sens plus que clair sans s'en apercevoir une seule seconde…

-On va où maintenant ? demanda Ron

-Dans ton cul ! marmonna Harry

-Hum Harry…prévins-je

-Double sens c'est ça ?

-Légèrement…

-Crois moi celui là il était tout sauf léger ! rit Georges

D'un coup je « glissais maladroitement » et poussais malencontreusement ce dernier à l'eau

-OoOoOoOoopss désolé j'ai absolument pas fait exprès ! Au fait prend garde aux crocodiles et aux requins…_dis-je avec un grand sourire sadique_

-Bah voilà on a trouvé qui finira à l'eau…_rit Fred_

Comme dans un dessin animé Georges sautait de crocodile en crocodile évitant de justesse leurs mâchoires acérées jurant comme un charretier alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur, espérant qu'il ne se rappelle pas trop vite qu'il pouvait se sortir de là avec une simple formule…

A suivre… 

Et voilà **enfin** le nouveau chapitre…

Je sais je sais j'en ai mis du temps, je suis **désolée** :x

Me préoccupant surtout de ma fic principale Seven j'ai un peu délaissé celle ci je l'avoue mais maintenant que Seven est terminée je vais avoir plus de temps pour me consacrer au Chantier et aux autres :)

J'espère que ce chapitre pardonnera ma faute :x

Laissez moi une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt cette fois !

Bisous à tous

Lysiane.


	10. Une aventure?

_**Chapitre 10.**_

Dix minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions presque tous sur la plage. Georges lui finit au bout d'un quart d'heure supplémentaire par arriver comme un furie et il me sauta dessus.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes Georges mais là tu m'étrangles !

-C'est le but !

-Harry merde fais quelque chose parce que vu l'emplacement de son genoux je vais bientôt finir handicapé si-tu-vois-ce-que-je-veux-dire !

-Georges évites de trop me l'abîmer j'en ai encore besoin ! _soupira Harry en s'adossant à un arbre_

-Oh non Darling surtout ne te bats pas avec lui pour moi je te jures que ce n'est pas la peine !

Harry bailla en s'étirant lascivement me regardant d'un œil coquin.

-J'y crois pas, je suis en train de me faire castrer et lui il m'allume ! **SADIQUE** ! _m'époumonai-je_

-Que veux tu my heart tu as fini par déteindre sur moi !

Je réussi enfin à me débarrasser du rouquin qui voulait ma peau en l'envoyant paître un peu plus loin, à l'occurrence dans le marécage juste à côté. Je me relevais en époussetant mes vêtements bien mal en point qui ressemblaient en fait à des guenilles.

-Draco un conseil, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé notre magie arrange toi pour transformer tes vêtements car je ne crois pas qu'Harry puisse se tenir encore longtemps en sachant que tes fringues sont en lambeaux et que tu est donc quasiment à poil…_rit Ron_

Je haussais un sourcil et me tournais vers mon cher et tendre qui me regardait de haut en bas avec un air prédateur, je ne pus que déglutir en me disant qu'il fallait en effet que je fasse quelque chose si je ne voulais pas le voir me sauter dessus à son tour là, tout de suite, maintenant dans l'immédiat. (Quoi qu'un petit round sur le sable, je serai pas contre…Allez Draco reprends toi mince il y a du monde !) Diantre un peu de volonté ! ce n'est pas parce qu'il est horriblement sexy, que sa langue passe négligemment sur ses lèvres rouges et pleines, que j'aimerai bien le faire s'accrocher aux branches de l'arbre contre lequel il est appuyé que…merde ça y est je divague. Pas devant tous les autres…je ne partage pas la vue de mon Harry si séduisant dans cette situation avec eux !

-Je sens venir les traumatismes, je te paries dix billets qu'il vont se sauter dessus ! _murmura Blaise à Fred_

-On paries pas je suis du même avis non mais attends regarde me les ces deux là ! Si ça continues il va falloir interdire leurs scènes aux moins de 18 ans ! Qui aurai cru qu'en fait lorsqu'ils se battaient à Poudlard c'était juste une excuse pour être au-dessus…

-Bon allez un peu d'action merde ! sois on avance, sois l'un des deux se décide à violer l'autre qu'on en finisse ! Allez Blondie fais le grimper aux branches une bonne fois pour toutes comme ça on en parlera plus, t'en crève d'envie je le sens jusqu'ici ! _s'exclama le moustique_

_-_Amis de la poésie bonsoir_…rit Peter_

Je sursautais, mes joues virant au rouge pivoine alors que je marmonnais des :

-Non-c'est-même-pas-vrai-d'abord-je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles-et-puis-c'es-lui-qui-m'allumes-il-le-fait-exprès !

Harry éclata de rire, ce rire que j'aimais tant tout en me fixant avec ces petites flammes dans les yeux voulant tout dire.

-Hum allez-y partez devant il faut que je dise quelque chose à Harry on vous rejoins tout de suite ! _dis-je d'un ton détaché sans lâcher l'homme de ma vie des yeux qui semblait bien amusé par la situation._

-Ouais ouais c'est ça comme si on savait pas le genre de discussion que vous allez avoir ! _dirent les autres en s'esclaffant mais s'éloignant tout de même avec une lenteur calculée._

Je trépignais d'impatience, je devais absolument attendre qu'ils soient hors de portée…

Harry avec nonchalance, s'approcha du bord de l'eau ôtant son t-shirt pour « voir si elle était bonne ». Une excuse utilisée par ce petit dépravé, encore une ruse à laquelle je ne marcherai pas ! Je m'approchais distraitement à mon tour la frôlant, l'eau était fraîche mais c'était tout de même agréable.

-C'est très vilain ce que vous faîtes Monsieur Potter…_murmurai-je avec un petit sourire_

_-_Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur Malfoy_…répond-t-il avec un brin de provocation_

_-_De ça !_ marmonnai-je en le faisant basculer pour me retrouver à cheval sur ses hanches_

-Enfin voyons un peu de tenue nos amis pourraient bien entendre des bruits suspects si vous continuez ainsi ! _rit Harry alors que je m'occupais de son coup_

-Tant pis pour eux ils n'auront qu'à se boucher les oreilles ! _dis-je en l'embrassant fiévreusement_

Je crois que c'est là que nous avons commencé à déraper plus que de raison…en oubliant quelque peu qu'à quelques mètres de là nous attendait notre joyeuse troupe.

Mes mains ont commencées à se balader le long du corps de mon aimé, cherchant les points stratégiques dont je connaissais si bien l'effet chez mon brunet. Le coup, un endroit bien sensible chez lui, un seul souffle à un endroit précis lui donnait des frissons et la seconde suivante son bassin se collait au mien comme une invitation. Aussi prévisible qu'envoûtant…

-Ahhhhh mes yeux ! mes yeux je suis aveuuuuggggle ! _hurla Georges_ Je venais juste vous prévenir que Ron était en train de se faire bouffer par une plante carnivore, que Fred est en train de crever dans des sables mouvants et que Blaise se débat avec des mouches en furie et voilà ce que je récolte !

Je soupirais en me relevant, aidant mon aimé à faire de même en étant passablement énervé et frustré.

-Bon ils ont vraiment intérêt à être dans la merde et sur le point de mourir sinon c'est moi qui les achève ! _grognai-je_

Georges avançait avec les yeux clos et les mains devant lui pour se guider et alors que je m'élançais à sa suite en levant les yeux au ciel un bras me retint.

-Darling je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose_…murmura Harry amusé_

-Mon orgasme ? oui je sais, vive les rouquins.

Harry rit doucement et chuchota

-Non ton pantalon.

Je baissais les yeux et remarquais qu'en effet il manquait quelque chose. Je me raclais la gorge, rougissais jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et saisit le vêtement manquant que mon compagnon me tendait.

-Hum merci…_marmonnai-je_ C'est pas tout ça mais nous avons trois empotés et un aveugle à sauver !

Après qu'Harry ait coupé la fleur cannibale avec un couteau créé en trente seconde à partir de trois bouts de bois _(son surnom c'est Mac Giver, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi), _que j'ai sorti Fred des sables mouvant à l'aide d'une liane, qui s'avéra être un serpent à qui Harry demanda en Fourchelang de bien vouloir nous aider s'il voulait pas finir en rondelles, nous reprîmes enfin le chemin. Cependant au bout de 10 minutes de marche nous nous arrêtions tous en même temps.

-Merde j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…_dis-je_

-Oh putain !…**BLAISE** ! _s'écria Ron_

Une demi heure plus tard ( :D ) nous avions récupéré le dernier membre de la troupe recouvert de pustules à cause des piqûres d'insectes.

-Je suis sûr que c'est une vengeance ça ! _marmonnait Blaise en se grattant_

_-_Là là !_ chanta Peter_

-Il nous refait le générique des Telletubies où quoi cet allumé ?_ demandai-je_

Harry fit signe que non et me montra un trou de lumière en hauteur.

-Oh mon dieu je vois la lumière au fond du tunnel !_ s'écria Georges_

Tout le monde s'avança pour lui donner une claque sur la tête.

-C'est…la sortie !_ s'émerveilla Ron_

-Tu déconnes ?! qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? le fait qu'il y ai un immense rond lumineux en plain milieu du trou du cul du monde ou le panneau **Exit** à côté ? _rit Fred_

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai enfin fini par m'y mettre vous voyez !

Joyeuses fêtes à tous ! 

Laissez moi une petite **review **pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Merci** de me suivre ;)

Lysiane.


	11. Une sortie

_**Chapitre 11.**_

-Georges je te jure que si tu me mets encore une fois tes bijoux de famille sous le nez je te les coupe ! _hurlai-je complètement exaspéré_

-C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont trop…

-Ne finis pas ta phrase sinon je vais m'énerver  
-Parce que tu es zen là ?

-On voit bien que tu ne l'as jamais vu fou de rage toi ! _ricana Harry _

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois dans cet état et je me rappelle que tu nous avait vite fait sortir de peur que ça retombe sur nous _songea Ron_

_-_Ah non c'était pas parce que j'avais peur pour vous, c'est juste que quand il est dans cet état de nerfs c'est là qu'il me met les plus belles fessées et j'adore ça.

-**HARRY !** _s'exclamèrent tous les garçons outrés la plupart car leur santé mentale était mise en danger par des images compromettantes de nous, nous amusant un peu trop à leur goût et moi…juste parce que j' étais mort de honte._

-Je voudrais pas intervenir dans vos histoires de fessées et tout ça les mecs mais si vous vous concentriez sur votre objectif au lieu de bavarder comme des poules…

-Fermes-là Peter !

-Aïe Blaise tu me mets ton pied dans la figure !

-Désolé _mon choux_ …

-Mon choux ? pitié sortez moi de là ! _pleurnicha Ron_

-Dans la série des Avez-vous déjà vu ? voici Avez-vous déjà vu six glands et un mec en collants faire une pyramide pour atteindre un panneau exit ? _soupirai-je_

_-_Poses les deux pieds en canard c'est la chenille qui se préparrre_ chanta Peter_

_-_**TA GUEULE !**

-Oh oui je l'ai preeeeesque ! _s'enthousiasma Harry_

-Fred je jure devant dieu que si tu fais un commentaire ou que tu profites de la situations je te fais ronger tes doigts de pieds jusqu'à la racine ! _enchaînai-je_

Fred referma la bouche en maugréant alors que mon petit brun tendait les bras comme un enfant qu'on empêche d'attraper son cadeau de noël. Il faut dire que nous avions une sacrée touche tous les six, debout les uns sur les épaules des autres. Heureusement que nous avions cet arbre pour nous servir de matrice sinon je pense que même les apprentis de 3 ans au cirque pinder auraient rit de nous.

-Hey ça y est j'ai réussi à m'accrocher ! Je sens un vers de terre me mordre les doigts !

-Harry un vers de terre ça ne mors pas…_tentai-je avec un soupir_

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-On s'en fouuuut ! _hurla Blaise avant de se racler la gorge_ Hum pardon mon self control avait prit une pause déjeuner.

-J'y suiiiis !

-Ben au lieu de nous le dire agis banane ! _s'exclama Georges _Aïïïïeee Fred au secours Draco il m'a mordu le mollet !

-Je m'en fous j'ai rien senti ! _répondit Fred avec indifférence_

Et là le miracle arriva…Harry se fondit dans la lumière vive comme dans une bonne série télé américaine où une pauvre âme en perdition est sauvée par la lumière divine et où tout le monde pleure en suivant. Sauf que l'âme d'Harry n'était pas en perdition, que la lumière n'était pas divine mais solaire et que nous n'avions (moi en tout cas) nullement l'intention de pleurnicher pendant trois heures pour vous « tenir en haleine » cher lecteur.

-Je vois la tête ! Je vois la tête ! _s'exclama une voix féminine venue de fort fort loin (qui n'était finalement pas si loin que ça)_

Soudain Harry disparut totalement, je sentis une angoisse forte me prendre aux tripes. Non pas celle de ne pas revoir mon cher et tendre (si tu ne viens pas à Draco, il fera en sorte que tu viennes quand même avait sagement dit ma mère lors de notre pax.) mais celle de ne pas avoir fait assez de sport pour réussir à grimper à la corde qui était dorénavant offerte à nos yeux ébahis.

-La vache Ron j'ai une pleine vue d'ici dépêches-toi de monter avant que je ne deviennes aveugle ! _s'exclama Fred avant de se prendre un coup de pied_

J'aperçus vaguement Harry exécuter une danse de la victoire autour de l'auréole lumineuse.

-Arrête de danser car vu comment tu danses tu es bien foutu de retomber dans le trou ! _m'exclamai-je à son intention_

_-_Tu aimerai ça hein_…dit-il en s'agenouillant près de la sortie avec un regard suggestif _

-Pervers ! _couinais-je d'une voix trop aiguë pour un homme ayant déjà mué_

-C'est pour ça qu'on fait la paire, allez ramènes tes fesses ici darling plus vite que ça !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'as pas eu à grimper t 'étais déjà en …haut.

Je soupirais résigné et continuais mon ascension pendant ce temps là Clochette faisant elle aussi une danse.

-Donnez-moi un T, donnez-moi un I, donnez moi un R, donnez moi un E…

-Quand t'auras fini de jouer les pom-pom girl moustique tu pourras peut-être retourner au rayon insecticide pour rendre visite à toute ta famille qui doit t'attendre avec impatience ! _marmonnai-je essoufflé_

-Mon pauvre même ton ironie s'essouffle !

-Non c'est ta vue qui l'effraies

-Très mature.

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais !

-ça c'est sûr…_soupira Harry_

-Merci de ton soutien amour c'est toujours aussi réconfortant _grognai-je_

-Donnez-moi un S…ça fait TIRES TOI ! _hurla Clochette_

Sous l'impulsion d'une frayeur non contrôlée je sursautais mais Harry et Blaise me rattrapèrent de justesse avant de me sortir enfin de ce pétrin.

La lumière du soleil m'aveugla…

-Draco il fait nuit…

La clarté des étoiles brûlèrent ma rétine…

Tous soupirèrent.

-Oui oui on lui dira, si tu gardais ton côté shakespero-dramatique pour plus tard et qu'on allait se manger un hamburger, j'ai la dalle moi !

Je me tournais vers Harry et posais un baiser sur ses lèvres terreuses avec un sourire ironique.

-Ventre à pattes…

-C'est même pas vrai ! _s'offusqua-t-il_

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu…

A suivre… 

Non non ce n'est pas noël avant l'heure, pas la peine de mettre de cierge à Lourdes pour remercier la sainte vierge non non ce chapitre est bel et bien là vous ne rêvez pas mesdames et messieurs ! Allez dîtes-le je vous manquais hein _(sourire étincelant) _comment ça non ? même pas un peu ? un chouia ? Allez dîtes le, juste pour flatter mon égo :D

Malgré l'attente assez longue, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plût.

Laissez moi une **petite (ou grande) review** pour me le dire ;)

A bientôt.

Lysiane.


End file.
